On the Subject of In-Laws
by worrywart
Summary: Severus recalls his first meeting with his perspective in-laws. My entry for Round 3 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


A/N: This is my entry for round three of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I had to write a story about my OTP (YIPPEE!) with the prompt 'being negatively received by the other family members' and the words 'accept', 'bench', and 'inkling'

* * *

Severus surveyed the bench he had been cleaning, its surface finally gleaming to perfection. He sighed, cast a quick Tempus charm, and noted he had two hours yet before Hermione came home. _Just enough time to shower, change, and cook dinner,_ he thought. Not that these weren't tasks he performed every night, but tonight was especially important; it was the first time Hermione's parents would be joining them for dinner since their wedding.

Now, dear reader, one would think this shouldn't be a difficult evening. I mean, those of us who are married may have in-laws that we don't particular care for and probably have a 'let's just agree to be polite and rarely speak to' relationship with them. Some of us have in-laws who are more loved by us than our own parents. Either way, we manage to get through family dinners with no bloodshed.

However, Severus Snape, Potions master, bar none, not only had in-laws with whom he had the 'let's just agree to be polite and rarely speak to' relationship with, but in turn his in-laws had a sort of 'we'll run you through with a sword when your back is turned' relationship with him.

Said Potions master was now in the shower, thinking about the evening ahead which prompted memories of his first meeting with Helen and David Granger. It was polite at first, then difficult, then tedious, and finally all out horrible.

What was his crime? What could cause two mild mannered Muggles to hate our beloved Potions master?

It was very simple; he fell in love with their only child.

_Two years ago:_

"Severus, I am sure my parents will like you." Hermione said, bouncing happily up the walkway to her parents' home.

Severus stopped walking. "I'm not the sort of man parents like."

"How many parents have you been introduced to?" she asked curiously.

"You know what I mean," he snorted.

"No, I don't." She gave Severus a perplexed look.

"How do you think your parents will react to me, Hermione? I am twenty years older than you; I was your teacher for Merlin's sake. Do they even know what my side job was?"

"Well," she hedged, "what with the hoopla of reconstruction after the war, finishing school, our whirlwind romance…"

"You haven't even told them, have you?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"They know I am in love."

"But do they know who you're in love with?"

"It shouldn't matter. All that matters is that I am happy."

"Hermione, I may not be a relationship expert, and I did not have the most ideal family life, but I do know that it matters that in-laws at least tolerate their child's chosen mate."

"My parents are open-minded, they'll like you," she insisted.

"No they won't."

"You can't know that!"

Severus decided it would be better not to continue this pointless discussion. Hermione's youthful outlook that love would fix everything could not be shaken; time and experience would deal with that. He only hoped that when she realised it was an uphill battle, she would still love him.

"Let's just knock on the door and get this evening over with." Severus growled and pointed toward the front of the house.

After an exuberant greeting between Hermione and her parents, she nervously took Severus' hand and made the introductions. "Mum, daddy; this is Severus, the man I've been telling you about."

Silence followed the introduction. Severus watched several emotions cross the Grangers' faces. First there was anticipation, then confusion, then realisation, then polite disdain.

Mrs. Granger recovered first. "We're so pleased to meet you," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Helen and this," she drew her husband forward, "is David."

David said nothing, but shook Severus' hand and quickly dropped it. Without a word of greeting, he walked toward the sitting room.

Helen, reaching for their coats said, "Please go into the sitting room. Hermione, the drinks trolley is ready; get everyone settled, and I'll be right there."

Hermione had handed round the drinks when her mother returned and took a seat next to her husband. Hermione and Severus sat on a small sofa, facing Helen and David in wing backed chairs. Severus felt as though he was facing his executioner.

"So," began David, "you seem to be a bit older than Hermione. She told us she was dating an older man, but you are older than we expected."

"I am twenty years older than Hermione."

"Twenty?" gasped Helen. "Hermione, isn't that…"

"No, it isn't," Hermione interrupted her mother. "I've explained to you before the difference in the life span between wizards and non wizards."

"But still; you grew up in different times. You must have vastly different life experiences," continued Helen.

"Well, yes, that's true," began Hermione.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed David, "Hermione said that you met at Hogwarts and that you were a Professor. That means you taught her?"

"Yes, she was my student," Severus answered, bracing himself for when the knut dropped; he didn't have to wait long.

"Why you perverted son-of-a-bitch!" screamed David as he lunged for Severus.

Hermione, however, was quicker than her father and fiancée, and had her wand out in an instant. She immobilised her father and floated him back to his chair. "Daddy, stop it!" she cried. "Just stop it. Now, I am going lift the spell and I expect you to behave." She flicked her wand and her father sagged down into his chair. "Severus, please, just take it easy."

"Hermione, dear," David said through gritted teeth, "perhaps you'd better explain. I believe you may have left out a few details about the man you are _in love_ with." He sneered his last few words at Severus.

Between Hermione and Severus, the story was told; Severus' spy days, his teaching days, the war; it was all laid out on the table.

"So, what you're saying," David said, "is that not only did you murder in cold blood, you raped willingly, and now you are in love with my daughter." He stood up and strode toward the front door. "You know, I think I want you out of my house. And you will most definitely not marry my daughter. Hermione, go to your room."

"Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am not a child!"

"You are my child and while you live under my roof, you will obey my wishes."

"David!" Helen interjected to no avail.

"Get this monster out of my house!"

"I am leaving as well," stated Hermione. "I am of age in both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world, and I will not be treated like a child."

"If you go, don't come back!" David said.

"David, Hermione! Please!" begged Helen. "Let's sit and talk this through."

"Get out!"

"Mum, we'd better go. I'll come back later, and we'll try to talk. Right now, Daddy won't listen to anything."

"You're right." Helen looked at Severus. "I may not agree with your age difference or some of the things you've done with your life, but Hermione has always had a level head when it comes to judging character. If she believes in you, then I will have to trust her. It will take time, however."

Severus shook Helen's hand. "I don't blame you. I am not what any parent would expect, but I promise you; I love your daughter. I have nothing but the utmost respect for her. I will treat her well."

"You'd better go; I hear David throwing things; never a good sign."

_Present day_

Severus turned off the shower and dried himself with a quick spell. Things didn't get better. Helen accepted the fact that Hermione was going to marry him no matter how they felt, and her father took every opportunity to voice his opinion of Severus.

The wedding would have been a disaster if Harry and Ron hadn't stepped in. They didn't give long impassioned pleas to the Grangers to accept their friend's relationship, but somehow on the day of the wedding, two very calm parents gave their daughter away in marriage, and Severus seemed to be missing a couple of phials of Calming drought form his stores. For once in his life he awarded Gryffindor two points for ingenious thinking.

An hour later, dinner was well on its way to completion. The table was set with Hermione's favourite crockery and a large vase of flowers. Soothing music wafted through the air in what Severus hoped was an attempt to soothe the savage breast.

A door slamming and a cheery 'I'm home' brought him from the kitchen. "Hello, love," said Hermione as she removed her cloak and hung on the coat tree by the door.

Severus had come through the living to greet her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Good day?" he asked.

"Busy, but yes; a good day. It smells amazing in here!"

"Your favourite roasted chicken. I thought since your morning sickness was over, you'd like that tonight especially."

Hermione smirked. "Ah, buttering them up, are you?"

"I figured you'd appreciate that more than me using a Calming drought."

"That was Harry and Ron," she giggled, "and I do appreciate it."

Once the pair had settled on the sofa together for their customary post work relaxation snuggle, she asked, "So do you think they'll be happy?"

"I have an inkling your mother will be thrilled. Your father? Not so much."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look up at her husband.

"It will only confirm in his mind that I have carnal knowledge of you."

"Severus!" she gasped.

"It's true. People don't think about married people having sex; it's part and parcel of being married. But to tell a father his daughter is pregnant confirms what he fears; his baby is no longer his baby."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic."

"Shall we take make a wager?"

"My parents will react like any couple happy to hear they're about to become grandparents," Hermione averred.

"I'm telling you, they won't."

"All right; we'll wager. Dinner out three nights next week says they react well," Hermione challenged.

"You cook all next week says they won't."

"Deal."

"Deal," said Severus and sealed it with a lovely kiss.

Dinner was quiet affair. Hermione and her mother chatted genially about a range of subjects while Severus and David confined their discussion to the local football clubs and death glares.

"Let's go into the sitting room for afters," Hermione said. "Severus, get the tart will you? I'll get the coffee."

Once the coffee and tart had been served, Hermione cleared her throat, "Mum, daddy, we have some news!"

"Oh?" asked her mother excitedly.

Severus marvelled at his mother-in-law's intuition.

"We're going to have a baby!" Hermione squealed.

There were two reactions; Helen tittered in delight and stood to envelope Hermione in a hug. Severus ducked as David hollered 'you son-of-a-bitch' and lunged from his chair.

Severus thoroughly enjoyed watching Hermione cook their meals the following week.


End file.
